


The Library (working title) - abandoned for now

by thymesinc



Category: Deadpool (Comics), Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man (Comicverse), Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man/Deadpool - Joe Kelly (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Ex Military Wade, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Oblivious Peter, Touch Starved Wade, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-04-05 17:28:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14049213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thymesinc/pseuds/thymesinc
Summary: Spideypool university AU.Wade goes back to university as an adult student after leaving the army. Peter is a student at the same university, in his fourth year.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updated 8/5/18  
> I've fiddled around with this chapter quite a bit, no major plot changes, but I think it reads a lot better now.

Peter hunched over his chemistry notes, text books stacked high beside him. He chewed absently on his pen while his mind drifted over the lecture he had earlier that day. He sat in the quiet section of the library, his back towards the beige wall, a notice board hung behind him with overly cheerful posters advertising student services.

To his right stretched rows of academic journals and to his left were three empty seats than a window. It was late on a Friday night, he wished he was anywhere but here. He sighed and turned back to his desk, staring blankly at the steel grey partitions enclosing it, which gave the slight illusion of privacy.

He stretched and stifled a yawn. He rubbed at his eyes knocking his glasses onto the desk. Stifling another yawn he let his head drop into his arms. He’d just rest for ten minutes he promised himself.

The gentle rustling of foil from a few rows ahead brought his attention back to where he was, he sat up, stretched his fingers, put his glasses back on and settled into reading over his notes. Highlighting some parts and expanding on his short hand in the margins. There were a few other people scattered around the library.

He heard the rustling again, louder now, the noise almost deafening in the near silent room. His thoughts snapped away from his studies. He sighed, someone was trying to discreetly open a packet of chips. Sitting back and rubbing at his temples, he waited for the rustling to stop. Silence settled over the library again, he refocused on his notes. The rustling started again, he squeezed his eyes shut waiting until the noise stopped.

Crunch.

Peter thumped his palm on the desk in frustration.

CrunchCrunchCrunch.

For god’s sake. He put his pen down and pulled the green text book out from the stack. He’d just read the two chapters that were assigned and than hopefully the cruncher would be finished.

Crunnnn nch.

Was the cruncher eating more slowly now? Why couldn’t they just eat it all quickly and get it over with. In the silent library the noise seemed to expand and fill the space, it permeated through his head. He’d read this same paragraph three times now without retaining any of it. He dropped the book down and sighed loudly. He heard a muted groan coming from the right, a different direction to the cruncher.

Cruu nnnnn ch. Cruuuuu nnnnnn ch.

Peter sat as tall as he could, he could see the heads of half a dozen students, all bent over their desks, working or asleep.

Crrrrrr uuuuuuu nnn ch.

His eyes narrowed as his attention snapped in the direction of the cruncher. He saw someone seated one row in front and two seats to the left of him. They were tall with broad shoulders, one hand fiddling with their headphones while the other hand rested next to the offending packet of chips. They were wearing a black hoodie, the hood pulled up over their head. Peter could see their work station was a mess of folders, books and crumpled papers. With a laptop plonked on top, playing cat videos. Slowly the persons hand started inching into the foil bag gently wiggling out a chip.

ccccccrrrr uuuuunnnnn

Without thinking Peter balled up a bit of paper and threw it at the cruncher’s head. They spun around in their chair, Peter ducked his head under the partition. He could feel them glaring in his direction. Peter looked back down at his text book, more determined than ever to get his reading done.

His balled up piece of paper hurtled back onto his desk. He picked it up, unfolding it. Wait had he been so stupid to throw a page of his notes. He laid it out flat on his desk, smoothing out the wrinkles. He sighed, he had thrown a page of his notes and now it was decorated with a picture of a penis drawn in thick black sharpie. He smoothed out the page some more and clipped it into his folder with the rest of his notes.

The crunching stopped.

He checked his watch. It was ten thirty four, the library would close in twenty-six minutes and in the last half hour he hadn’t managed to retain any information. Staying was pointless. He rubbed his eyes and started packing up his stuff.

He slung his backpack over his shoulder and stood up. The student in the hoodie turned their head slightly to watch him go. Peter looked determinedly ahead, refusing to acknowledge them.

The cool night air hit him suddenly as he pushed his way through the doors. It was late autumn and the days were getting shorter. He turned to his right and started walking across the muddy grass. His flat was on the other side of campus but he enjoyed walking at night, it helped him clear his head.

He decided to cut through the faculty carpark. Tall trees loomed over him, with only a smattering of leaves left on them. He kicked at the dried leaves on the ground as he went.

He felt a hot prickling sensation on the back of his neck, something seemed off. He scanned the carpark, and noticed the brief flash of a torch turning on and off. Uneasy he turned to continue on his way, when he heard the sound of glass shattering he started sprinting towards the sound. He was halfway there when he was able to make out what was happening. Broken glass was strewn across the asphalt next to a black car, a shadowy figure was leaning into the cars broken window.

“Oi” he yelled as he continued running towards the car.

The figure bolted upright and took off sprinting across the grassy field. Peter redoubled his efforts to catch up to him, discarding his heavy bag as he ran past the car. Half way across the field he realised he’d lost sight of the person in the trees and scrub that lined the outer edge of the campus. He slowed down and came to a stop. Bent over he tried to catch his breath, before turning slowly and trudging back to the carpark. Mud had caked his shoes and splattered over his jeans.

As he got closer to the car with the broken window he scanned the ground for his bag. He couldn’t see it, his walking slowed as panic started to set in. He must have dropped it right around here, why couldn’t he see it. He reached the car, and stood for a moment staring down at the broken glass. Had he dropped his bag further out on the field and missed it on his way back.

“You’re one hell of a fast runner”

Peter’s heart jumped, already beating to fast from the sprint across the field.

Turning, he recognized the black hoodie and broad shoulders. Under the hoodie was a heavily scarred face, the skin stretched tight in places and lumpy in others.

“I heard the glass smash and ran round the corner to see what was happening. I saw you running after some guy, but he looks like he got away? I grabbed your bag though. Some of your books had come out, but I picked them all up for you. At least I think I got them all. Nah I definitely got them all. You must be pretty smart huh with all these sciency books? Have you called the police?”

The man held Peters backpack out to him. Peter grabbed at it, this was the guy who had defaced his notes, who had disturbed the whole library with his eating while watching cat videos, he wasn’t even studying! And now he looked suspiciously like the same shadowy figure who had just broken into this car, who just happened to be here at the scene of the crime.

“I haven’t called anyone yet”

“Ok cool, do you want to go back into the library and let them know what’s happened. And I’ll stay here and ring campus security. I wonder whose car it is? Do you think they managed to steal anything? They ran off pretty quickly when you yelled at them. Good work by the way. Running straight into danger, my hero!”

No way was Peter going to leave him here, alone, with the car. “No, you go back, I’ll stay here.”

“are you sure? You look a little shaken up, I think you could use a sit down after all that”.

“No. I mean yes. Yes I’m sure, you go”.

Peter turned his eyes away from the man and pulling his phone out of his pocket he started looking up the campus security number. He knew he had saved it in his contacts on his first day of orientation, a whole four years ago now. He felt the man hesitate beside him, he concentrated more intently on his phone waiting for him to get the hint and leave.

“ahhh if you’re sure.. than yeah ok yeah. You’re alright right?”

“mmhm” Peter murmured concentrating even harder on his phone. There was a long tense moment where Peter refused to look up and the man hovered seemingly unsure of what to do.

“Ok, I’ll be back in ten”

Peter didn’t answer. He rang the number and as he held the phone up to his ear he watched the man jogging back towards the library.

Security were there in ten minutes, shortly after the man returned with Leslie Hamer, one of the librarians. She was visibly upset at the damage to the car, opening the door to see what was missing. After a thorough look through the car she stood up, inhaling deeply. “Nothing is missing, just the broken window” she looked calmer “thank you for coming to get me.”

“Not at all ma’am.” Wade said “This guy here must have scared them off before they could grab anything” he tilted his head towards Peter.

“Oh Peter!” Leslie exclaimed, “you scared them off? What happened?”

“I saw someone break your window, I yelled at them and I guess when they realised there were people around they got scared and took off.”

“He chased them halfway across the field there” the man practically bounced on his feet as he pointed in the direction of the far trees, “He lost them in the trees, you were really fast though, I think if it wasn’t for all the bushes over there and the darkness you definitely would have caught them. You probably gave them a hell of a fright.” He turned back to Leslie “I saw the whole thing, it was really courageous to go running after a criminal like that.”

“I’m so glad you were here, thank you” Leslie turned her attention to the man, “you too, Wade.”

Headlights turned into the carpark, everyone turned to watch as a police car drove slowly towards them.

***

“Can I help you with anything else ma’am” Wade asked as he carefully placed the bag of broken glass he had swept up into the front seat of the car.

“No, no I’m fine” she waved him off, you’ve done more than enough, I’ve been texting Karen and we’re all sorted, and you two probably want to get home”

Peter watched as Leslie got in the car and drove towards the library. Wade turned to him “are you ok to get home? It’s really late now, I have a car if you need a lift.”

“I live on campus”.

“oh ok, did you get all your things? I didn’t miss anything did I?”

“no it’s fine. I've got everything. I’m gonna go” Peter turned and started walking across the car park. He was exhausted, he just wanted to get home and collapse on his bed

“Bye Petey” Wade called after him, Peter didn’t look back.


	2. Chapter 2

Peter woke up warm and comfortable in his bed on a Wednesday morning with a light rain drizzling outside his window. He ran through a mental checklist of his classes and felt relief wash over him on realizing he only had one lab today and it wasn’t until later this afternoon. He turned towards the wall and pulled the blankets over his head.

He was halfway back to sleep when he heard the loud slam of a door and two voices drifting up from the lounge below. Peter lay in bed trying to ignore the sound of people chatting, but now that he had been properly woken up getting back to sleep seemed impossible. Kicking the blankets off he made his way into the kitchen and started fumbling around on his dedicated shelf for some bread.

“Hi”

Peter jumped, partially squashing the loaf of bread he was holding in his hand. He turned around and saw Wade standing in the lounge area, hovering at the edge of the kitchen. He was wearing a red hoodie, the hood up and his hands tucked into its pockets.

“Nice P.Js.”

Peter was suddenly very conscious of the fact that he was wearing fluffy pink socks and his oldest set of pajamas.

“What are you doing here?” Peter frowned as he fumbled putting toast in the toaster.

“Oh, did you hear that there were four more cars broken into. On Monday night, but these ones weren't on campus but it was close, it was on Cameron St, where I live, which is almost all students living down there anyway, may as well be a part of campus.”

Wade paused to take a breath. “What do you think? I reckon that it’s the same person, they managed to take some stuff this time though, including my friends laptop, which he’s devastated about. He has all his assignments on that laptop, and of course being a damn idiot he didn’t back anything up. Not to say I’ve been backing up mine either but than I guess I am an idiot everybody already knows that, but I’ve been parking my car in the south car park, I reckon it’s safer. Not as much cover see.”

Peter put his bread in the toaster.

“It’s the car park by the canteen, can you believe that the canteen sells sausage rolls for four dollars fifty. I swear they have the exact same sausage rolls down at the service station for three fifty, what kind of strategy is this. Oh we’re selling food to broke as students so we’ll make it way more expensive than anywhere else. A muffin was six dollars, I did get one though, I mean stupid muffin sitting there teasing me with how delicious it looked, and what about the salads, eleven dollars it was.”

Peter eyes his toast, how was it not ready yet.

“The worst thing is they claim to cater to a student budget. Have these people ever met a student? What kind of student is gonna spend eleven dollars on a salad. Well I mean, if they liked salad. I mean who would spend any money on salad anyway, unless it’s wrapped in meat cheese and tortillas.”

Natasha walked into the kitchen carrying a folder stuffed full of papers. Wade fell silent. Peter breathed a sigh of relief.

“Here you go Wade, you can hang on to these notes until I see you in Banners class next week, just send me a text if you get stuck.”

“Thanks these are going to be a life saver for me, I couldn’t believe when I looked at the class slides they had no text with them, and than my own notes, are kind of a total mess, I don’t even know what I was trying to write. I’ll see you later Natasha, bye bye Petey Pie.” Wade winked at Peter before walking out the ranch slider in the lounge. Natasha raised an eyebrow. “Petey Pie?”

“What is up with that guy anyway?”

“How do you know Wade?”

“I don’t know him. Last week he just disrupted the whole library by eating food. He’s ridiculous.”

“He’s not that bad, he’s having a hard time in introductory physics, I’ve been helping him, he’s actually pretty nice. Even if he doesn’t seem to know when to shut up.”

“I don’t believe you.”

 

***

Peter sat outside the Library with a couple of his classmates, who were enthusiastically discussing a party they’d gone to over the weekend. A can of fizzy in one hand he stared, unseeing, over the dark and mostly empty car park, lit up only by a few sparsely placed streetlights.

“What do you think?”

Peter blinked back to reality, the two of them were looking at him expectantly.

“Oh, umm. What was the question?”

“Next weekend. Party. Are you in?”

Peter laughed nervously “Maybe? I mean, yeah sure, I’m in.”

“Good good, you need to have some fun you look way to stressed.”

“I do have a few assignments due soon.”

“Just a few? That one assignment we have in microbiology is huge. I’m so behind on it and it’s due at the end of next week. Have you done your tables yet?” Rebecca looked questioningly at Peter.

“Nah I haven’t even finished collecting the data. It’s a total mess, honestly.” Peter rubbed his forehead feeling a headache starting just thinking about that assignment.

“And you’re in statistics with me as well right? That’s another giant assignment. Fuck I hate statistics the most.” Rebecca took a bite from a chocolate bar she pulled out of her bag.

“Yeah tell me about it. Stats is awful. And than advanced chem has two assignments due really close together, basically one after the other than I need to finish this booklet for bioethics, and that one's a group assignment and honestly I could kill my group at this point” Peter vented.

‘I’m doing bioethics as well.” Rob piped in “I’ve been pretty lucky with my team though we've finished three of the articles for the book already.”

“My group haven’t even decided on a subject yet.” Peter took a deep breath “I mean we had a subject, we had it all figured out and than Amy didn’t like the subject we’d chosen. I mean is it our fault? She never even replied in the group chat and I’ve already mostly written the first article and now the others want to change it too and I just.” Peter shook his head not knowing how to finish that sentence.

Rebecca nodded reassuringly as she finished her chocolate bar. “Just remember Peter, murder is wrong.”

Peter laughed “Yeah ok, ok. Don’t worry.” He put his hands up “no murder happening here, but I should get back in the library I might be able to make some headway on stats at least.”

“Oh well, I’m going to go home” Rebecca stretched as she stood up “Good night guys.”

“Yeah see you later Peter.” Rob trotted after Rebecca to walk with her across the carpark. Peter sat a moment longer finishing his drink.

***

It was getting late but the Library was still crowded, the computers even more so, Peter thought he spotted an empty computer but as he got closer he saw it had a ‘not working’ sign stuck to it. He was about to give up on getting one when he noticed a student starting to pack up their stuff. He hovered awkwardly near them, waiting for them to leave.

Finally settled at the computer, he started looking on the desktop for the program he needed to finish his stats assignment. With headphones on Peter became absorbed in his work, no longer paying attention to his surroundings.

Some time later he became distracted by the strong smell of spicy food. When he pulled out his earbuds he could hear someone eating messily beside him. He looked over to see a familiar broad shouldered figure in a hoodie, hood pulled over his head, stuffing food into his face and sauce dripping all over the keyboard.

Peter tapped Wade on the shoulder. Wade jumped at the touch, turning to face Peter, biting into what looked like a taco.

“You can’t eat on the computers!” Peter whispered harshly at him.

“mmmpff” Wade made a noise around the taco.

“I’m serious, stop eating.”

Wade swallowing his mouthful “oh everyone's eating, and it’s a quiet food this time.”

“Yeah but it stinks!” Peter replied heatedly.

“What! no it doesn’t, if anything it smells delicious, who wouldn’t love the smell of this delicious taco.”

“I think everybody here, you’re stinking out the room. And you’re dropping shit all over the keyboard. They’ll kick you out for that.” Peter pointed at a notice that was tapped to every computer which clearly stated no eating or drinking near the computers.

“Everyone eats on the computers.”

“Yeah a candy bar is a little different, you’re dripping sauce everywhere.”

“I know right.” Wade grinned jokingly.

“You’re breaking the rules, don’t you care.”

“I really don’t.”

“Seriously they’re going to kick you out.”

“Pffftt. Everyone eats in here.”

“But not everyone eats tacos dripping fucking sauce everywhere. I mean there are limits, how do you think that computer ended up broken” Peter frowned at Wade.

Wade lifted the taco to his face about to take another bite when Peter intercepted and swiped it out of his hand. He stared blankly at Wade, he’d done it before registering what he was doing. Wade grinned at him from his seat.

“Are you gonna eat that? If you were hungry you should of just said.”

“No. I’m gonna save you from yourself. They will kick you out. You gotta eat this outside”

Peter marched out of the library with the taco, letting the doors swing shut behind him.

Pushing the doors open noisily Wade appeared “Hey! What the hell! Why’ve you got my food, are you sure you don’t just want it for yourself” Wade snatched the taco from Peter’s grasp “it’s ok precious one, daddy’s here to save you from the big meanie.”

“Honestly I just saved your butt, you should.”

“Shhh, shhh.” Wade put his hand in front of Peter face indicating for him to be quiet.

He crept quietly past Peter and up to the door that led to the student common room. Standing silently outside the door, he looked over at Peter and nodded his head just slightly. Now that he was concentrating on it Peter could hear someone talking on a phone.

“Yeah, yeah we’ve got four stereos and we still don’t have anyone to buy them.”

Peter padded silently over to stand next to Wade. He stood perfectly still, his back against the wall and shoulder pressed against Wades arm. He felt warmth radiating from the larger man. The hairs on the back of his neck stood on end, he could feel Wade looking at him. He glanced up to catch Wade quickly turning his head and attention back to the doorway. Peter focused again on the half of the conversation he could hear.

“I heard you know someone.”

“Yeah I did score one of those too, I had to wipe it all before I started using it.”

There was a silent pause while the person on the other end of the phone was talking. Peter felt Wade lean away from him, peering around the door into the common room. Peter leant as far forward as he could trying to see around Wade. Wade put his hand on Peter’s stomach, gently nudging him back towards the wall. Frustrated but compliant Peter leant back.

“It was easy man. That street has so many trees no one saw a thing.”

“Mmhm yeah we’re all good David’s got them all in his flat.”

“Nah his flat mates don’t know a thing.”

“Ya ha.”

“Nah we don’t know where we’ll go next but we’re on a lucky streak I can feel it.”

“Nah man.”

Frustrated at not being able to see past Wades bulky form Peter took a silent step forward. If he could just see the man’s face. Wade shook his head at him, Peter put his hands up in apology and slunk back against the wall

“Oh sweet, you do? That’s great I’m going to be over your way this weekend, I’ll come and see you.”

Without moving his feet Peter stretched as tall as he could and leaned slightly outwards to try and see around Wade. He felt Wades hand against his shoulder but this time Peter didn’t move back, he could make out part of the common room but he still couldn’t see the man on the phone.

“Nah it’s all good, they’re secure. Don’t even worry man.”

Wade pushed harder against Peter’s shoulder trying to push him back against the wall. Peter shrugged his hand away, Wade hit him on the shoulder, quite hard. Peter’s attention snapped back to Wade, who was frowning at him and shaking his head. Peter grimaced an apology but stayed exactly where he was.

Wade hit Peter again on the shoulder, Peter ignored it. When Wade once again moved to push him backwards Peter grabbed Wades sleeve to stop his movement. Wade pushed back forcefully against the sudden resistance. Peter lost his balance, his foot squeaked on the linoleum floor as he took a step to right himself. The sound loud in the silent foyer.

“Hang on man, I think there’s someone here, I’ll text you later.”

Feeling his stomach drop Peter quickly pushed past Wade and into the common room, he saw a man with long dark hair exiting through the second door that led outside.

Suddenly he was lurching sideways, a cold taco pushed into his hands as Wade dashed past. Wade jumped over the couch like it was nothing and slid up to the doorway, wrenching it open he disappeared from view. Peter was stunned, Wade had ran through the room so quickly he barely had time to register what was happening.

Looking at the soggy mess of taco in his hands he dropped it in the bin. Wade reappeared in the doorway. “He’s gone, and all that info that he was just about to spill, I’m sure he was going to confess all his crimes and you let him get away” Wades voice was loud and accusing.

“You hit me! You pushed me over!” Peter emphatically proclaimed “What was I supposed to do!”

Wade looked at him intensely for a moment before breaking into a grin and dropping on to the couch. “Oh well, it’s done now.”

Peter sat across from Wade “You didn’t catch up to him?”

“Oh boy, no. If I’d caught up to him you’d know. Nah he was gone when I got out the door, I have no idea where he went. I didn’t even get a good look at him, just saw the back of his head.”

“Oh I did.”

“And?”

“Nothing, I don’t know him.”

“Ha! Well maybe because you’re always buried in your books.”

“I am not always in my books.”

“It seems like it to me, you’re always prowling round the library telling people off.”

“You, I’m only telling you off.”

Wade gasped, mockingly putting his hand to his chest “Just me, I feel so special.”

Peter rolled his eyes.

“But you should go socialize with your fellow students, I don’t think you’re going to run into him if all you do is sit in the library shushing everyone.”

“That’s not all I do. I mean. I don’t shush people at all. Ever.”

Wade looked at him skeptically.

“I mean, yeah I have been busy lately, it’s been a busy year, but I still get out. I do.” Even to himself Peter’s voice sounded whiny and unconvincing.

“Ok, Ok, calm down. I believe you.” Wade chuckled, “I better get back to work anyway, hopefully no idiots gone and touched my computer.” Wade walked back into the library, Peter followed closely behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, advice, criticisms, all appreciated.


	3. Chapter 3

Natasha sat cross legged on the sofa. Next to her, Clint was eating a bowl of noodles with a huge pile of cheese on top. 

“So it’s decided? We’re all going?” Natasha looked over at Peter.

“I’m not sure, I do have this big assignment due next week and - ” Natasha raised one eyebrow. “- ok yeah, I guess I’m going then.”

“Excellent, we can walk over together tonight!” She clapped Clint on the back and he choked on a mouthful. “I better get ready for class,” she continued, unfolding gracefully and making her way out of the room.

Clint lifted his fork in salute to Natasha and Peter grinned to himself as he turned back to the kitchen to finish making lunch.

***

Sitting in class after lunch, Peter found himself unable to focus on the monotone voice of the lecturer. He thought about going out tonight, it really had been a long time since he went out. He knew in the last year he had become a lot more serious, a lot more stressed. He was worried about Aunt May living alone, he’d wanted to go back to live with her but she insisted he continue to live on campus. He knew she worked too hard and rested too little, and coming home to a dark empty house every day couldn’t be easy. 

On top of that his workload had increased a lot in his fourth year. Achieving high marks was his top priority. He wanted a future where he could provide some security for himself and for Aunt May.

He was silently grateful to Natasha for insisting that he go to the party, though. This was his second year living with her and he knew he was lucky to have such a good flatmate. No, he thought, she was more than a flatmate, a good friend. He doodled in the margin of his notes, he was starting to feel excited about going out, and if he was really lucky he might even see the mystery student from the common room last week. 

***

Peter walked with three of his flatmates - Natasha, Clint, and Wanda - through the dark streets. As they made their way further up Cameron Street, Peter noticed more and more people scattered around the sidewalk in varying states of intoxication. A sure sign they were getting close to a student party. 

Finding themselves at the end of a long driveway, they walked across a scraggly lawn towards the back of an old house. A man who Peter didn’t know stumbled up to them, a drunken grin on his face. “Heyyyy, welcome!” He toasted them with his bottle, took a sip then put the drink upside down into his jeans pocket. “Welcome to the. I’m just gonna sit down.” 

Peter looked at Natasha who shrugged. Boozy liquid ran down the man’s jeans. He lay back on the grass with a lopsided grin.

Peter and his flatmates entered the crowded house. Wanda and Natasha peeled off and disappeared into the crowd. Feeling a little anxious Peter decided the best plan was to stick by Clint’s side. 

“Peter!”

Peter turned to see Rebecca squeezing past a group of people to get to him. “You did come! That’s so awesome. Have you got a drink? Let me get you one.” She disappeared back into the throng of people returning a few minutes later with a can of bourbon. Peter scrunched up his nose, he didn’t really like bourbon but took a sip anyway. 

Listening to Rebecca ramble on about their classmates Peter finished his drink surprisingly quickly. He looked around and realised that Clint was gone. Rebecca grabbed his hand and dragged him deeper into the house, insisting that he meet her friends. Soon Peter found himself in a circle of new faces. Rob appeared beside him, grinning and pushing a beer into Peter’s hands.

Some time later Peter found himself sitting on a very old couch with a lot of questionable stains on it. Peter realised he was quite disorientated and probably, definitely, drunk. He put his current drink down, unfinished, on the coffee table. Maybe he’d had enough. 

His face too hot, and his stomach churning, he stood up and started making his way across the room to the back door. He stumbled out onto the lawn and sat down heavily on a deck chair. The world was still spinning but the cold air felt wonderful after being in the stuffy house.

He noticed Natasha talking to a couple of people on the other side of the grassy expanse. One tall blurred figure left their group to crouch next to someone sitting on the lawn. Natasha, noticing Peter, walked over to him. She dragged up a chair and sat down, grinning broadly.

“You look drunk.” She leaned closer to inspect his face. 

“You don’t?”

She laughed, “No I’m not, I know how to pace myself.” She leaned back staring upwards towards the sky, putting her feet up on the side of Peter’s chair. She pulled her jacket closer around her neck. Peter watched as a group of people played soccer with a giant exercise ball.

Feeling sleepy he closed his eyes for a moment. When he opened them again Natasha was gone and in her seat was Wade. Peter started, he really wasn’t expecting to see Wade here. Wade looked concerned, “I got you a glass of water.” He held out a glass to Peter who took it. The water was refreshing and helped clear his head a little bit.

“Cookie?” Wade held out a cookie. Feeling confused, Peter reached out and took it. As he nibbled on it Wade jumped up and walked over to a cluster of blurry people standing near a bank that dropped down to a row of overgrown hedges.

“Should I do it? I’m gonna do it. You gotta watch. No, no give me a score out of ten.”

“Don’t do it.” Peter can clearly discern Wades steady voice amongst the rambling drunken ones.

“Woah look at your face, Man.”

“Yeah ok, the face, the face. Look if you want, but don’t jump into down that bank.” 

“Why not? It looks so soft and cushiony down there.” 

“No you’re probably going to get a stick in your eye” Wade puts his hands on the man’s shoulders and points him towards the lawn. “Go play soccer, that looks safe.”

The man and his friends stumble away towards the others playing soccer. Wade looked back at Peter, watching him eat the cookie for a moment before a loud crash in the house catches his attention and he disappeared inside. Peter closed his eyes, breathing deeply and feeling much more settled with some food in his stomach.

Later in the evening Peter finds himself back inside, leaning against a bench in the kitchen. He’s eating pretzel crumbs out of an almost empty bowl he found near the sink when Natasha came into the kitchen with Wade in tow.

“Right, there you are! How are you feeling?”

“itsallight”

“I’m thinking of going home, do you want to walk together? You look like you’re ready to go home. Let me go find Wanda and see if she wants to walk with us.” 

Wade walked over and leant on the bench beside Peter. “You OK Petey?”

“yeamf” Peter stared intensely into the empty pretzel bowl.

“You seem drunk.”

“you’re here?”

“Yeah I’m here, Natasha asked me to come, honestly I feel a bit old to be partying with all you lot.”

Peter looked up at Wade, he had a cap pulled low over his face, and a hood over the cap. Peter suspected he always had his hood up to try and hide the scars that marked his skin. His mouth split into a wide grin, his blue eyes sparkling as he laughed. “You’re not looking old?” Peter choked out.

Wade chuckled “No? I am at least a decade older than you.”

“No. Am 27.”

“Ok not quite a decade than, I’m 32.”

“You’re what?” Peter sways forward, grinning stupidly at Wade. He felt a warm hand on his shoulder, steadying him.

Natasha reappeared with Wanda, “Clint’s gonna stay but Wanda’s ready to come home too, you ready to go?”

“I think I’ll give you two a hand, he doesn’t look like he’d make it ten feet down the road.” Wades hand was still resting on Peter's shoulder.

Peter closed his eyes and leant back against the counter. His head was spinning and foggy.

***

Wade had his hand on Peter’s elbow as they walked down the road. Wanda and Natasha were half a block ahead of them, looking back occasionally to check on them, snippets of their conversation floating back towards Peter and Wade.

The night air was cold, Peter leant in closer to the warm body beside him. Wade released his grip on Peter’s elbow choosing instead to wrap his arm around Peter’s torso, holding him a little closer and steadier. Peter leant his head against Wade’s side. Wade felt strong and steady, like an immovable force, which was good because Peter’s bones had turned to noodles.

He closed his eyes, trusting Wade to lead him in the right direction, focusing his energy on moving his feet. Peter’s head fell further down coming to a rest on Wade’s chest, feeling the comforting rise and fall of Wades breathing. He brang one hand up, gripping Wades hoodie, his fingers clutching at the soft fabric. 

“It’s nice to see you outside the Library.”

“mmmhmf”

“Did you see that guy at the party? The one who broke into the cars?”

“nnnhhmm”

Laughing Wade adjusted his hold on Peter, pulling him up a little taller, halting Peter’s slow decline towards the pavement.

***

They made it into the flat. Natasha and Wanda were in the kitchen, the delicious smell of cooking drifting through the house.

“He probably needs to lie down.” Peter could feel more than hear Wade talking. 

Wade must have found out where his room was as Peter found himself slumped over his desk. Trying to kick off his shoes, taking off his glasses, Peter squinted around the room. He could see Wade lifting a stack of books from his bed. He might have been drunk, but he was still aware enough to realise that his room was a mess and that this was really embarrassing.

“watchyou doin?”

“I’m making your bed for you.”

“hmmpf was fine.”

Peter looked up at a knock at the door to see Natasha in the doorway with a plate of food. “Peter I brought you some pasta.” Natasha puts the plate down on the desk. “Wade we’ve got some dinner for you downstairs.”

Putting his hand under Peter’s arm Wade guided him to the bed and Peter dropped down heavily. He blinked up at Wade, and then reached out and grabbed Wade’s hand. He could feel the scarred skin under his fingertips, the bumps and ridges prominent but surprisingly soft.

“Thank” he mumbled.

“No worries baby boy.” 

Peter didn’t let go of Wade;s hand, instead he pulled it closer and held it to his cheek.

“It’s made”

“What?” Wade breathed.

“Bed.”

Wade laughed nervously “oh well, you know, you can’t pass out on top of all your textbooks”

Wade started to pull his hand away, but Peter clutched it tighter. Wades hand felt warm and his presence was comforting. Peter turned his face slightly, pressing a kiss against the back of Wade’s hand. He held it to his lips for a long moment until Wade gently pulled it away. A firm hand on his shoulder pressed him toward the mattress. Peter sank down. The last thing he was aware of before giving in to sleep was the blankets being pulled up around him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A chapter in which Peter blushes to much.

Peter groaned as he stared down at his bowl of cereal. Natasha’s laugh roared through his head, his brain already throbbing from his hangover. Peter could feel the heat radiating from his face, he knew he had turned bright red, he couldn’t bring himself to look up at Natasha.

“So you just kissed his hand?” Natasha voice was full of laughter still.

Peter put his head in his hands, he was absolutely mortified.

“how long did you kiss his hand for?”

“I don’t know” Peter moaned through his fingers “a long time.”

Wanda walked into the lounge smiling as she looked between the two of them “What’s so funny?”

“Peter kissed Wades hand last night.” Natasha grinned as she told Wanda.

Peter sunk down lower in his chair, his face still buried in his hands.

“What?” Wanda's grin grew even wider as she looked between Peter and Natasha.

“Last night, Peter kissed Wade’s hand. He held his hand to his lips for a really, really long time apparently.” Natasha giggled “poor Wade he must have been so confused.”

“It's the most embarrassing moment of my life” Peter huffed “I can’t believe I did that, I am never going to live this down.”

“Oh Peter it’s not that bad, don’t worry about it to much.” Wanda patted his shoulder.

“Thanks Wanda, I think I’m going to go lie down” Peter stood up “my head is killing me still.”

Natasha grabbed his hand as he went to leave, she pulled it to her face and planted a kiss on it “My Leige" she bowed her head, her shoulders shaking with laughter. 

“Nooooooo" Peter pulled his hand free, his face turning beat red again. “This is the worst.”

***

It’s midday on Sunday, Wanda puffs her way into the lounge, kicking the sliding door shut behind her. She had two black cases and a tripod balanced in her arms and looked relieved as she dumped all the equipment on the table. 

“What’s all this?” Peter couldn't help himself from reaching over to read the label on the top of the cases.

“Oh I've got to do some photography, it's for anthropology.”

“What are you shooting?”

“I’m doing a visual essay, exploring people in different occupations.” Wanda sighed “But I don’t know how to use any of this stuff." She opened one of the cases and pulled out the camera.

“Oh that’s a nice camera.” Peter took the camera from Wanda “I used to use one quite similar to this, I can show you how to use it, if you want.”

“I'd be really grateful if you could.”

“No worries, we can go over it now if you like.”

Peter and Wanda are sitting on the floor of the flat, the photography equipment scattered around them as Peter enthusiastically shows Wanda through all the settings. A bang from outside grabs their attention and they both look up at the sliding doors. Another bang and the doors flew open, Tony and James pushed their way inside dropping heavy bags onto the floor.

“Hey dumbells, we're back.”

“How was your trip?” Wanda smiled up at them.

Tony flopped onto the couch “It was” he looked at James “it was a disaster.” His eyes met Peter’s “I never want to go camping ever, ever again.”

“It wasn’t even really camping.” James was moving Tony’s bags against the wall and out of the doorway “we had a cabin to stay in, there was electricity.” James dropped on the couch next to Tony “Tony complained the entire time.”

“I’m sorry Rhodey, but there were bugs, hundreds of bugs.”

“You had repellent.”

“and the Wi-Fi was spotty, and the food was cooked over a fire like we were cavepeople, look at this” Tony pulled up his sleeve, his arm was covered in angry red bites “and we spent hours and hours every day just walking through the bush for seemingly no reason-"

“checking traps and collecting important data” James butted in.

“-just to get back to base to eat burnt sausages and gruel.”

James shook his head as he listened to Tony continue to list all his complaints about their recent trip. 

Finally once Tony had everything of his chest he turned to Wanda and Peter “What are you two up too?” he leant forward to inspect the kit spread around his flatmates.

Wanda enthusiastically explained her upcoming project to Tony and James while Peter packed the gear away. He promised Wanda he would help her when she did her first shoot.

***

The week passed quickly, and Friday night found Peter, Clint and Natasha at a free pancake night run by a local church. The campus hall the church operates from is crowded and it’s obvious the majority of students, like Peter, are here for the free food. Peter has an impressive tower of pancakes in front of him. The students became silent as a woman starts talking to everyone from the head of the hall. Peter tuned her out and focuses on scanning the crowd for the long haired man, instead. The one he and Wade almost caught in the common room just over a week ago. He doesn’t see the man in the crowded hall but he does spot Wade.

Peter waves his hand trying to catch Wades attention, but Wade isn't looking his way. Shoveling the last of the pancake into his mouth, Peter discards his empty plate and heads in Wades direction.

“Hi”

Wade looks up at him, his hood pulled over his head, and his mouth full of food.

“Can I sit with you?”

“Oh yeah, of course.” Wade talked with his mouth full and pulls his backpack closer, making room for Peter to sit down.

“I’ve been looking for that guy, I thought he might come here for the pancakes, but haven’t seen him.”

Wade nods “It's good you’re looking for him, there’s been some break in’s over Eastbourne. There’s no way to know if it’s the same people though, but don’t worry I’ve got my ear to the ground, so to speak. You wouldn’t actually want to put your ear on the ground, that would be a waste of time. Unless they have really.” 

“It’s a shame you didn’t see his face too, there’d be more chance of us finding him than.” Peter interrupts him.

Wade nods turning his attention back to his stack of pancakes.

“I um, I also wanted to thank you for helping me get home last week.’ Peter nervously runs his hand through his hair. ‘it’s really embarrassing, that I was that drunk. I don’t normally drink.”

“Really? I couldn’t tell at all.” Wade wiggled his eyebrows, or where his eyebrows would have been.

Peter can feel his skin heating up “but I’m really sorry that I, did I, Kiss your hand?” 

“Don’t worry about it, already forgotten.” Wade chuckles as he winks at Peter.

Peter glanced towards Natasha, she was grinning wickedly as she watched him from the other side of the hall. He turned his attention back to wade “Ah yeah, so anyway, what happened in Eastbourne?”

“Oh well.” Wade swallowed his mouthful of pancake “So our neighbor's car was broken into. I don’t know if it’s the same people doing the breaking in though.” Wade stopped talking briefly to eat more pancakes “and a bunch more cars down the street on the same night. I haven’t spoken to everyone but I could see all the smashed windows.”

“That’s not much to go on.”

“Nah it’s not, could be a completely different person as well.” Wade finished stuffing pancakes into his mouth. “I haven’t seen you at the library all week.”

“huh?” Peter brow creased as he thought for a moment “I guess I’ve been studying at home.”

He feels a hand slap down on his shoulder and looks up to see Natasha standing over him. “Hi guys, what're you talking about?” she asks while winking at Peter. 

Peter didn't think he could turn any redder but his face seemed to disagree, luckily Natasha and Wade had started talking about the class they had in common, physics. Soon Wade left, flashing Peter a smile before leaving and Natasha made her way back over to Clint. Peter was left sitting alone at the table.

“Are you coming to our service on Sunday?” Peter turns to see a woman with a to cheerful smile, holding out a flyer for him to take. 

“Oh, um, I am busy Sundays.” Peter trips awkwardly out of his chair. “Thanks anyway but I need to go now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I struggled a bit with this chapter, and I'm still not 100% happy with it so will probably come back to it and edit it a bit.
> 
> I did just want to get it up so I can move on to the next more exciting chapter.
> 
> I love Rhodes and Tony's ride or die friendship so gotta bring that in.

**Author's Note:**

> Talk to me on Tumblr http://thymesinc.tumblr.com


End file.
